Walkers in a Winter Wonderland
by superprincesspea
Summary: Festive fluff, smut and romance for Daryl Dixon and my OC Kate. Set in and around Alexandria.
1. Chapter 1

Let It Snow

 _Oh the weather outside is frightful_

 _But the fire is so delightful_

 _And since we've no place to go_

 _Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

* * *

The lake house was their sanctuary, their own private world that Kate and Daryl snuck away to whenever they found the chance. Last night had been one such opportunity.

Now Kate stretched lazily across the bed grasping through sleepy eyes for any scrap of quilt to cover herself with. The weather had turned so cold in these last few weeks and she begun to realise that Daryl had a serious problem. He was a monstrous duvet stealer of the worse degree.

She opened her eyes fully to see the thief's side of the bed empty and the quilt on the floor to her annoyance. As Kate scooted along the mattress to grab the blanket she caught sight of Daryl running in the cabin from outside, stark naked in all his glory, his manhood swinging between his legs and she blushed. No matter how long they were together and how many times she had seen him like this she still felt the same butterflies, the same nervous excitement.

Daryl was holding something in his hand and his faced was covered in a grin, "it's snowed," he rasped as he threw what he was holding directly at her. She realised too late what it was and the snowball flew through the air hitting her square on her naked arse.

"You little shit!" Kate gasped and jumped out of the bed. Pulling on her jeans, boots and jumper in a frenzy as Daryl did the same. She was ready faster and snatched up his shirt before he had a chance, stealing it away with her as she dashed out into the snow.

"That's just damn cruel woman…"

Kate smirked and tied his shirt around her waist, "too bad Mr Dixon... should have been quicker…"

She ducked behind his motorcycle and started to make a pile of snowballs. She managed three before Daryl came charging towards her throwing his snowball, it hit the handle bar of the bike and Kate squealed and threw one back at him. It smacked straight on his bare chest and exploding into frozen powder that was sweet vengeance.

Then Kate started to run behind the cabin, Daryl's snowballs whizzing past her head, "you go straight for the bloody kill don't you," she laughed and threw one back at him.

Then she felt a ball of snow hit her arse and shuddered as some snow crept past her waist band and into her jeans. "That's an easier target…" he teased.

"What are you trying to say?" Kate halted and narrowed her eyes.

"Yer a woman with a great ass… it definitely ain't… flat," his hands gestured as if to illustrate the roundness and she threw her remaining snowball hitting him directly on his stupid head. Daryl stumbled around and fell into the snow acting out a melodramatic death scene and Kate snorted. He looked so ridiculously boyish rather than her rough around the edges wild redneck and she felt more in love with him than ever.

"Ain't ya gonna rescue me woman?" he lay in the snow and half opened his eyes before shutting them again a smile twitching on his lips.

Kate tiptoed towards him scooping up another snowball along the way and when she came to within a couple of feet of him he grabbed her legs, rugby tackling her to the ground. As Daryl climbed on top her he scooped a heap of snow down her jumper. "No... no…" she pleaded through breathless laughs before shouting, "you're evil."

Daryl grinned completely unapologetic and Kate squashed the snowball in her hand against his forehead. He shook the snow out of his hair and leaned his head slowly forward to kiss her. His lips on hers were red hot as she lay on the freezing cold ground and she felt a fire of butterflies in her stomach flutter wildly, sending heat down every limb.

Snowflakes began to drift from the sky, tucking them into their icy blanket and Daryl shivered against Kate's body as his naked chest covered in goosebumps. He nuzzled her neck with one more kiss before scooping her up off the ground and over his shoulder as he ran into the lake house where he lit the fire to warm them back up.

"It's snowin' a damn blizzard out there… might have to stay here for a coupla days," he smirked with his eyebrows raised before he strode over to Kate. He pulled her wet jumper over her head, nestling his ice cold nose between her breasts before he laid her in front of the fire and made love to her until they were hot and sweaty. Just like he had that first night in the lake house.


	2. Chapter 2

O Christmas Tree

* * *

 _O Christmas Tree_

 _O Christmas Tree_

 _How lovely are your branches?_

The countdown to December 25th was upon the residents of Alexandria and for Rick's group this year was going to be extra special. For all of them this was the first Christmas they had recognised since the apocalypse had begun.

"Christmas wouldn't be the same without a tree…" Kate mused over her cup of tea as she sat at the kitchen table with her favourite redneck.

Daryl sat his crossbow down and scratched his goatee thoughtfully. "I'll get the axe," was all he said as he headed out to the shed. He was a man of action and it hadn't taken her long to realise that no request was too much trouble from him. Almost.

She wrapped up warm in a hat, scarf, gloves and long boots before heading outside to join Daryl with the Axe slung over his shoulder. Several days ago Kate had found a hat for him to wear and she pulled it onto his head before kissing his cheek and resting her head on his chest as she cuddled him. She knew full well the look he would most likely be wearing on his face since in the past few days he had told her several times, "I ain't wearin' no fuckin' santa hat."

Kate bit back the grin on her lips at the sight of him in the red and white hat Christmas hat, "pretty please?"

"You're a real pain in the ass woman."

"I think it's sexy."

"Is that why you're laughin?" he grunted and threw his arm over her shoulder holding her close as they made their way to the gate, hats on heads. Kate imagined a little victory dance in her head but settled for walking casually so not to disturb her win over the redneck.

"Where you going Santy?" Eric called as he caught up with them followed closely by Aaron.

Daryl scowled and Kate buried her face in his shoulder to stifle the laughs before saying, "we're going to find a Christmas tree."

* * *

Kate and Eric inspected the cluster of fir trees while Aaron and Daryl kept watch.

"Too short,"

"Too skinny,"

"Bigger is always better…" Eric winked and Kate raised her eyebrows at Aaron who flushed red.

Daryl sank his axe into the frost covered walker that shuddered towards them, "what about this one?"

Eric and Kate gave each other a dramatic look before deciding in unison, "too ugly."

"Ain't never heard of an ugly tree."

"You should know Daryl… it's the one you fell from the top of and hit every branch on the way down," Eric grinned and Kate threw a scoop of snow at the rednecks head.

"I don't know why we put up with these two," Aaron backed his redneck friend up before killing another walker that was trying to join the party.

"They should think twice before pissin' off santy clause," as soon as the words fell out of his mouth in that gruff tough southern drawl Kate felt a rush of warm fuzzy feelings bubbling in her tummy and she giggled in a ridiculous manner that had no place coming out of a grown woman's mouth. The way that man could affect her was like nothing else.

Eventually through the thick of trees, all alone, stood the perfect specimen. Tall, full and beautiful. Daryl took the axe to it with Aaron while Kate and Eric admired them. What was it about Daryl swinging an axe that was so appealing? _Everything_.

* * *

They set the tree up in the centre of town and soon everyone was gathering to trim it with anything and everything they could find. Jewellery, silver spoons, toys. Kate even saw Abraham tying some empty bullet casings to the branches. The piece de resistance was a star that Eugene had fashioned out of some copper wire and he passed his creation to Rick who helped Judith top the tree.

Daryl wrapped his arms around Kate and rested his Santa topped head on her shoulder while they admired the tree with everyone else. The jewels on the tree were easily worth more than Kate had made in a year before the apocalypse, but now they were mere trinkets. A bag of rice had more value than a bag of diamonds. She chuckled at the sight of the branches filled to the brim with the assortment of items, something from everyone. It was the messiest, weirdest most wonderful tree she had ever seen.

A light patter of snow started to fall and Reg began passing cups of mulled wine of his own creation to everyone. Kate was feeling hopeful and nostalgic. By her second cup of wine she found herself singing, 'have yourself a merry little Christmas'. Usually she would rather chew off her own arm than sing in public but since there were enough monsters to do that for her she decided she didn't have much to lose and by the third line other voices were joining hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Santa Baby

 _Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me;_

 _Been an awful good girl, Santa baby._

 _So hurry down the chimney tonight._

* * *

Daryl had been out hunting for deer all day, he'd promised the people of Alexandria that they would be eating venison for Christmas dinner and he was proud to say that he'd made good on his word. He'd been taking Carl with him on his expeditions of late and the boy had grinned ear to ear when they had presented the beast to Rick and the others.

The smiles and cheers from everyone had been worth the long days spent searching in the bitter cold and ankle deep snow. Now, he was grateful that he could put that task behind him and enjoy the rest of Christmas besides a hot fire, with a full belly and his beautiful woman.

So when Daryl came home to an empty house with the lights all switched out he sighed heavily and wondered where Kate and her soft, warm curves were. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and fall onto their bed, under the fort of blankets and pillows in their own personal hibernation until Christmas day.

Daryl flicked on the kitchen light and dropped his crossbow to its spot on the floor before he found an envelope on the kitchen counter with his name on it. He tried to recall the last time he'd opened mail and couldn't. Then his fingers slid along the seal with the satisfying crackle of ripping paper and he pulled out the note,

 _Naughty or nice?_

 _Instead of the tree_

 _Head to the garage_

 _Your presents on me…_

Daryl read the note three times and his heart was racing as he put the sweet smelling paper to his nose. Kate was as wild as the wind when she put her mind to it and he'd happily take her naughty _and_ nice. He folded up the note and placed it in his pocket for safe keeping as he headed to Aarons house.

 _What had come over her?_ Even Daryl felt a little nervous at the idea of getting frisky in another person's house. Maybe he'd read the note wrong, he questioned his excitement and pulled it out of his pocket to read again. He'd read it right, naughty, naughty girl.

Daryl grasped the handle of the garage and like a kid at Christmas charged into the room with an excited smile on his face. There she was, draped across his bike like a fantasy, his very own naughty Santa and the hat looked infinitely better on her. He kicked the door shut with his foot while his eyes bulged out of his head as they roamed over her body charting every dip and curve in a mental map of where he wanted to put his hands and kisses.

The Ferrari red lace of her lingerie was wrapped delicately around his favourite parts and like a bull he wanted to ravage it. If this was what happened at Christmas time then he decided it would be December all year around. No wonder people called it the most wonderful time of the year.

"Tell Santa… are you on the good list or the… bad?" Kate cocked one eyebrow and a smile teased at her lips.

"I'm on whatever list ya want me to be on darlin'," good or bad he wasn't leaving this room without his present.

"I think you're on the naughty list Mr Dixon… lucky for you, I only give presents to bad boys…" Kate's fingers trailed lightly over her body and his eyes followed them as he swallowed down the thick feeling in his throat. "Have you ever fucked a woman on your bike?"

Daryl cleared his throat and had a heart attack. The way that woman said the word 'fuck' in her cool English tones was like nothing else. "No," he managed.

"Then I'll be your first?" Kate bit her lip in the way that drove him crazy and he grinned while he cemented the image of her into his brain. Every time he rode his motorcycle in future he wanted to think about this night. The night he'd stepped into a playboy centrefold and fucked naughty Santa. _Goddamn_ , she was going to kill him with this shit.

Kate kicked her leg over the bike in one swift movement and perched herself on the edge, waiting for him with a sultry smile. Daryl could barely put one foot in front of the other as he moved towards his sexy Santa and she held out her hand to pull him close. He fell into her like a drunken man as his greedy fingers caressed the silky satin of her bra. Kate's breasts heaved over its balcony "fuckin' hell," he growled as he admired the view.

Then his eyes trailed down to the matching panties and he realised the tiny triangles of fabric were held together by delicate little red ribbons at either side of her hip. Tiny satin bows, ready to be pulled at his will. The tent in his pants was already more than ready to be relieved and she had barely even touched him yet.

"The things you do to me woman…" he began to say and Kate buried her hands in his hair as she brought his mouth to hers, kissing him passionately. His hands enjoyed the curves of her soft body and between kisses, she stripped him of his clothes. When he was completely naked, and at her mercy, sexy Santa pushed him against the bike before falling slowly to her knees, keeping her big brown eyes on his the whole way down.

Kate licked her lips before she wrapped her hot mouth around him hungrily. Daryl gripped onto his bike and tried to keep himself together as he looked down to watch his length disappearing into her mouth in a perfect rhythm. The sight of Kate's breasts spilling from her bra and the way she was working him became impossible to resist, "I'm close," he panted.

"Mmm," she hummed around his end as she cupped his balls and kept going, sucking him in and out between those perfect lips. The pressure to release was uncontrollable and he erupted hard into her mouth as he called her name. He fell back onto his bike in a daze.

Kate run a path of kisses, licks and nibbles along his body as she stood up and by the time she reached his neck his erection was wedged excitedly between them. "Why don't we have a ride on your bike Mr Dixon?" she purred down his ear before nibbling the lobe.

"Whatever ya say Santa…" he rasped and grabbed her waist pushing her slightly back so he could admire his Christmas present once more before he unwrapped the bows. The satin panties floated to the ground and Daryl's fingers teased between her legs, feeling the wet heat that he was going to be burying himself inside of. Kate groaned and her head fell back as he continued stroking her until she was panting heavily and on the brink.

"Wait," she whimpered and her hooded gaze met his as she grabbed his wrist and pulled his fingers from between her thighs and nudged him onto the bike. The idea of Aaron and Eric catching them, naked and fucking, crossed his mind once more before he decided he didn't care. _Goddamn_ , the idea of being caught in the act was actually a little exciting and he throbbed at the thrill of it.

Sexy Santa climbed on top of him, easing him into her tight, wet slice of heaven and he shuddered before pressing his face into her shoulder with a low growl. Kate's legs wrapped around his torso and she tilted her hips to angle him even deeper before she began to grind her body against his length in slow purposeful thrusts that had him begging for more.

Daryl eased her breasts out of her bra and began to suck her nipples as his hands held her waist, encouraging her rhythm. Kate's fingers dug into his shoulder as she moaned, and fucked, and fell apart. The sight of sexy Santa coming undone while she straddled him on his bike was _unfuckingbelievable_ and his climax began to rush out once more as Daryl's hands urged Kate's body to go faster and he shot himself inside her again.

They held each other for support as they panted in satisfaction and Daryl rested his face in the Santa hat that was now his favourite item of clothing. "Merry fuckin' Christmas," he chuckled roughly and slapped her sweet, naughty ass.


End file.
